Black Knight's Fortress
Komme i gang thumb|Plasseringen av festningen på verdenskartet. Å starte, snakke med Sir Amik Varze på andre floorhelp etasje i det Hvite Knigh ts 'Castle i vestlige Falador. Han kan bli funnet på vestsiden av slottet. Sir Amik vil be deg sjekke på Black Knights 'festning og hånd du en mappe med informasjon. Festningen ligger nord for Ice Mountain, like sør for Wilderness veggen. Festningen er ikke veldig l angt fra Edgeville, slik at spillerne kan bare kjøre West å nå den. Imidlertid kan medlemmer med en kamp armbånd eller thumb|Den hemmelige døren. amulett av herlighet gjøre bruk av teleports at disse elementene gir til å nå festningen i en kortere tidsperiode (også F-2-P eller P-2-P kan bruke kano stasjoner). For å få tilgang til festningen, trenger du en bronse med roret og et strykejern chainbody. I tillegg trenger du en kål etter å få tilgang til festningen, men ikke bruk en kål fra Draynor Manor. Den kål kan enkelt plukkes fra klosteret til East of Ice Mountain som det er på vei fra Falador til festningen. thumb|På fortress. Merk: Dersom du er usikker på om du vil være i stand til å beseire (eller overleve mot) Black Knights, er det tre Svart Knights plassert utenfor den sørlige inngangen til Black Knights 'festningen mot hvem du kan teste dine kampferdigheter . Hvis du føler at du ikke kan beseire den svarte riddere, anbefales det å kjøre forbi alle av riddere som ingen er pålagt å bli beseiret for å fullføre questen. På fortress Før du går inn festningen, utstyre bronse med roret og jern chainbody. Lavere nivå spillere kan ønske å bringe lang avstand hjelp av kamp (Magic eller tidsavgrenset) å besei re enhver Svart Knights som kan forstyrre deg. Angi solid dør (vaktene 'inngangen) på sørsiden av festningen. Som du vil være iført samme utstyr som alle vaktene, vil du være tilla tt inngangen til festningen. Lavt nivå spillere er anbefalt å bytte til noe bedre rustning at de kan ha når de har kommet inn i festningen som bronse med roret og jern chainbody vil ikke lenger være nødvendig. Dette kan øke sjansen for lavt nivå spillernes overlevelse. Etter inntasting av festningen, gå gjennom den falske veggen rett foran deg.Deretter klatre opp to stiger (to etasjer opp), og du vil være på taket. Gå sør og klatre opp stigen til å gå ned en etasje. Du vil se en dør til øst din, gå gjennom den inn i tilstøtende rom og ta stigen opp. Ta stigen umiddelbart øst ned, og du vil finne deg se lv i et rom med et alter. Gå ut av rommet og klatre ned stigen Southwest av rommet. Gå ned veien, og du vil finne en ventilasjon grill på slutten. Lytt på grillen, og du vil overhøre en samtale under deg. The Black Knights har bestilt en heks å brygge dem en uovervinnelighet trylledrikk, og må finne en måte å stoppe dem. Kontroller at du har en kål med deg, og gå tilbake til inngangen til slottet. Denne gangen, i stedet for å gå gjennom veggen rett foran deg, gå mot øst, ved siden av døren, det er en Black Knight du må drepe. Gå inn i rommet med en stor bankett hall, og så gå opp stigen. Leder langs gangen og gå gjennom veggen på slutten. Du vil være i et rom med et stort hull i gulvet. Høyreklikk på kål og bruke den på hullet. Pass på at du høyreklikker kål som venstre-klikke vil det resultere i spilleren spise den. Dette vil kreve at du få en annen kål og returnere tilbake til festningen. Når du kaste kålen ned i hullet, vil trylledrikk bli ødelagt, og Black Knights 'planer vil ha blitt avverget. Nå som du har foliert Black Knight planer, tilbake til Sir Amik Varze og informere ham om de gode nyhetene. Han vil bli fornøyd, og belønne deg deretter. Gratulerer, søken komplett! Belønning thumb|left|400px|3 Quest points 2500 Coins es:Black Knights' Fortress